Jessica's Big Chance
by Entropic Kitten
Summary: Jessica Stanley latches onto the chance to get to Edward Cullen while they are on a field trip.
1. Jessica's POV

**My friend and I were bored a few months ago and decided to write a fanfic from Jessica Stanley's POV... Haha, we laughed so much writing this; that not a lot of writing was actually done. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

  
**

'Oh my god! There he is, Edward Cullen, the perfect man...' I thought to myself as I walked past him to find a seat on the bus.

Everything about him is just -- perfect. The things I wished I could do to him. The things I dreamed he would do to me.

As I passed him he turned to look at me curiously. I blushed as I sat down, imagining he felt the same way. We were going on a field trip interstate so we had hours on the bus together... I had hours to imagine what we'd do together at the hotel after everyone else had gone to sleep.

Just then Edward started snickering. It was as if he knew exactly what I was thinking.

The bus pulled away from the school and I watched as he turned to Bella and kissed her, the little home wrecker, that should be ME he's kissing.

Maybe I should make my feelings clear to him, maybe he imagines she's me the same way I imagine Mike is him when we kiss...

Ahead of me Edward snickered again.

He was probably just wishing Bella would do those amazing tongue techniques I thought of doing whenever I thought of kissing him.

I let my mind wander, thinking about him kissing me, his hands tangled in my hair, our breathing fast and ragged.

I was starting to get all hot and bothered just thinking about it. But I wanted to continue this fantasy.

Edward's hands were tangled in my hair, his breath hot against my neck as he slowly kissed his way to my collarbone. Our clothes being ripped off as we decided to jump in the shower together, his tongue trailing down my neck, down my chest. The water cascading down our bodies. My hands over his bare chest. he pulled me closer to him, I could feel the whole erect length of him against my hip.

"Jessica" He moaned.

All of a sudden my fantasy was interrupted with full out laughter from Edward. I looked questioningly at him, but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at Bella. She must've said something really funny.

I started drifting off to sleep. We soon arrived at the hotel and I got super excited just thinking about ways to get Edward away from Bella, and to my room.

I couldn't concentrate, every time I tried to think of a different way to get him away I just got distracted, thinking about what we would be doing together afterwards.

Finally I just decided to wing it. And settled back in my seat as the bus pulled up in front of the hotel.

I collected my bag and head inside the hotel to where the teachers were issuing our room numbers.

Hell yes! I thought as I heard that Bella would be sharing with Alice on the floor below mine, and that Edward would have a room to himself on the same floor I was on.

Alice gave Edward a wary look, and he just grinned to himself.

I decided to approach him and talk to him…

"Hi Edward!" I said just a bit too high pitched, obviously excited to be talking to him.

"Hello Jessica." Edward replied

"So it's pretty cool that our rooms are on the same floor isn't it?"

He just kind of looked at me and didn't say a word. I had to keep him talking… had to see if I could get him to my room.

"We're on the same floor. Did you want to get the elevator together?" I didn't give him a chance to say no, grabbing his bag I quickly got into the closest elevator.

He followed me, and I figured it was because he really did want to be alone with me.

Alice and Bella were nowhere to be seen, this was going GREAT.

He kept giving me odd looks while we were riding the elevator up to our floor.

I don't know why, I mean, sure I was picturing him naked and imagining the heat of our bodies as we touched. But I kept my face carefully blank.

The elevator doors opened, and Edward quickly grabbed his bag and went into his room without giving me time to invite him to mine. Oh well, it gave me more time to think of ways to seduce him.

An idea materialized in my mind.

Of course, he wanted to show me which room was HIS, and he wanted me to surprise him.

I was glad I'd thought to pack my sexiest lingerie.

Looking at his door again I noticed that he'd left his key in the door. Of course.

Rushing forward I grabbed the key from the door and walked down the hall to my room. I was going to rock his world tonight.

I went into my room and started unpacking. I had to figure out what I was going to wear - or not wear - tonight.

Finally I settled on a thin black lace dress, and a silk g-string.

I couldn't wait for Edward to get a load of me - or on me.

Looking at my watch I noticed there was 10 mins until we had to be downstairs at the restaurant for dinner.

Heading out into the hall I lingered by Edward's door.

"No, I'm not coming down to pretend to eat. Sorry Alice I don't think I could stomach food tonight... You go with Bella."

YES! I thought, the way he emphasised the word 'food' told me he was hungry for something else... Hungry for me.

I decided now was the best time for me to use his door key and surprise him.

Racing back to my room I quickly showered and pulled on the outfit I'd picked out for him.

Quickly heading back to his door I listened at the door. I could hear water running, he was in the shower!

I moaned in anticipation.

I could hardly believe that my fantasies were about to come true. I quietly opened his room and walked towards the bathroom door.

"Hello? Is someone there?" called out Edward.

My head swam with the thought of him naked, the water running over his perfect body.

I thought I heard him moan from the bathroom.

I walked as quickly as I could in there before he could realize I was in the room, and what I was about to do.

I opened the bathroom door quietly and stood there, suddenly nervous, and there he was.

His face was under the stream of water and he hadn't seen me yet.

The sight of him naked in front of me drove all thought from my head.

I walked towards him, shedding my clothes as I neared him.

I opened the shower door and joined him under the water. I ran my hand over his bare skin. He shivered under my touch. His skin was cool to touch, but it was so perfectly smooth. He turned to kiss me, opened his eyes and stared at me.

He looked like he was frozen.

A look of shock painted his perfect face.

"I thought you, I couldn't hear your thoug... I mean... I thought you were Bella!" He stuttered.

I tried again, moving closer to him. "What's so special about her anyway?" I asked as I ran a hand along his bare thigh.

"Look Jessica, I love Bella. I'm not into you like that. You need to get out of my shower, and out of my room -- NOW!"

I just looked at him and started crying.

"Are you crying? Why are you crying Jessica?" He asked.

He awkwardly put his hand on my shoulder and I took advantage of the moment and kissed him as hard and as passionately as I could. He pushed me away, turned off the water, and got out of the shower. I just stood there stupidly.

"Jessica, I think you really need to leave now." He handed me a towel, and I covered myself up and ran to my room.

So much for this being the best time of my life, I thought to myself. I spent the rest of the time avoiding Edward… I was so embarrassed. I don't think he had told Bella about us, because she was still being nice to me. Alice, on the other hand, was giving me death glares. I couldn't wait to get home. Life started to go back on as normal.

Edward acted like I didn't exist, which was fine with me.

I had formed a new crush; Emmett Cullen. Now THERE was someone whose arms I wouldn't mind having wrapped around me.

Just then Edward walked by and quietly laughed as if he were reading my thoughts. He gave Emmett a meaningful look, and walked away muttering something about kiddy pools being shallow.


	2. Edward's POV

'Oh my god! There he is, Edward Cullen, the perfect man...Everything about him is just -- perfect.'

Jessica Stanley's thoughts, again. I sighed as she started imagining all the things she wanted to do to me, again.

I didn't understand why she kept on torturing herself like this… Turning around to watch her I tried to puzzle it out, she caught my look and blushed as she sat down on the bus. And immediately her thoughts turned to the hotel we'd be at in a few hours, and what she wanted to happen there… I couldn't help but snicker at what she was picturing me doing to her.

The bus pulled away from the school and I turned to give Bella a kiss, Jessica's thoughts made me think of Bella in a very inappropriate way.  
Behind me Jessica was convincing herself that I pretended Bella was her when we kissed.

I snickered again when her thoughts turned to exactly what she'd do with her tongue when we kissed.

Her mind began to wander, thinking about us kissing. My hands tangled in her hair, our breathing fast and ragged. Goodness, this girl was vivid! Thankfully, I was imaging Bella being the one thinking these things instead of Jessica. Her fantasies continued to us being in the shower. If she only knew that I'd probably end up killing her if we tried half the things she imagined.

She was picturing our naked bodies pressed together, warm water flowing over us… All the while I was picturing it all with her, though I replaced her with my beautiful Bella. I was actually getting hard from this.

"Oh Jessica." I moaned from her fantasy. This brought me back to the fact it was HER fantasy, not Bella's. I couldn't help but laugh.

Jessica looked my way, but I was able to keep my focus on Bella. I started telling her a joke to keep from hearing the fantasies that were practically being screamed from Jessica's head.

Finally Jessica fell asleep, though her dreams weren't much better than her thoughts; I concentrated on talking to Bella for the remainder of the trip. We soon arrived at the hotel and Jessica woke up and started plotting ways to separate me from Bella. Thankfully she kept distracting herself from coming up with a solid plan.

We got to the hotel and I saw Jessica grab her bags and get off the bus in a hurry. We all headed inside the hotel where the teachers were issuing our room numbers.

"Hell yes!" I heard Jessica think as it was announced that Bella and I would be on separate floors.

Bella and Alice started off towards their room, but not before Alice gave me a look.

"Be careful with that girl around." She thought as she left. I just grinned. Jessica approached me then.

"Hi Edward!" Jessica almost shrieked at me.

"Hello Jessica." I replied, trying to be polite.

"So it's pretty cool that our rooms are on the same floor isn't it?" Jessica continued, thinking about exactly how great that small fact was.  
I was shocked by how persistent her thoughts were that I couldn't reply. Seriously, this girl had some issues.

"We're on the same floor. Did you want to get the elevator together?" I didn't have a chance to say no, because she grabbed my bag and dove into the closest elevator.

I followed because I really had no choice. She seriously thought that I wanted to be alone with her. How can this girl keep on living? She's a nutter! I thought to myself. Oh Jesus, the girl was picturing me naked and imaging there being body heat between us. If she only knew what I really was. I just looked at her oddly, and she seemed truly confused as to why.

The elevator doors opened, and I quickly grabbed my bag and raced to my room, barely remembering to keep up human pretenses. Shoving the key into the lock I rushed inside, pulling the door closed behind me. From the hallway I could hear her thinking about how even my running away from her was some admission of eternal love, that I planned this so she could see which room was mine. I was glad the doors locked automatically, because I think my key ended up with my bag over the other side of the room.

Even though I didn't need to, I decided to lie down in the hotel bed and turned on the television. I vaguely heard Jessica thinking something about rocking my world, but I didn't bother to try and decode her thoughts.

Instead I lay there thinking about having to endure dinner with her thinking those things about me. It was bad enough I'd have to force down human food, only to force it back up later. I didn't need to put up with the walking porno too.

The hotel phone rang and it was Alice asking me to please come down to dinner. It wasn't like she didn't already know my decision. I told her no anyway and hung up the phone. I figured I might as well take a shower. It had been a long day, and I'm sure it was going to be a long night.

Standing under the warm water I tried to forget all about Jessica Stanley and just enjoy this field trip spending time with Bella. I thought I heard my bedroom door open, yes, I was sure I did.

"Hello? Is someone there?" I called out, already listening to the heartbeat of whoever was in my room.

I moaned thinking it was possibly Bella because I could not hear a single thought. The bathroom door opened quietly, and I heard clothes falling to the group. I kept my eyes closed and smiled as I was letting the water run over my face. I heard the shower door open and felt a hand run over my skin. I shivered a little. As I turned to kiss her I opened my eyes and found myself staring at Jessica Stanley; NOT Bella. My face was frozen in shock.

"I thought you, I couldn't hear your though… I mean… I thought you were Bella!" I managed to get the words out.

She started moving in closer to me. "What's so special about her anyway?" she asked as she ran her hand along my thigh.

"Look Jessica, I love Bella. I'm not into you like that. You need to get out of my shower and out of my room -- NOW!" I practically screamed.

Suddenly she started to cry. Oops. I thought to myself.

"Are you crying? Why are you crying Jessica?" I asked her gently, putting my hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down.

She turned underneath my hand and pressed her naked body roughly against mine. Before I could do anything she leaned in and kissed me messily, it felt so wrong. Stepping away from her I turned the water off and moved out of the shower, leaving her standing there staring at me.

"Jessica, I think you really need to leave now." I handed her a towel, and watched thankfully as she covered herself up, collected her clothes from the floor and fled from the room.

Jessica spent the rest of the time avoiding me which I didn't mind too much. She was really embarrassed. I couldn't decide whether or not to tell Bella. Alice already knew what had happened and wanted to kill Jessica. So I basically just acted as if Jessica didn't exist.

We got back to Forks and life started to go on as normal as it could be. And by normal I mean, Jessica had found a new crush. Someone else to project her silly fantasies on -- my brother, Emmett. Jessica was fantasizing about his arms being wrapped around her and I couldn't help but quietly laugh. This was going to be an interesting one. I looked at Emmett, patted him on the back, and walked away muttering to myself about the fact that her mind really was as shallow as a kiddy pool.

* * *


End file.
